A Strange Yet Familiar Sensation
by Slender Knight132
Summary: Alastor didn't expect to be puzzled by this attraction he can't help but feel around a certain bartender... ((Alastor X Husk)) RATED M because it's Hazbin Hotel, what are ya gonna expect? [INDEFINITE HIATUS]
1. Beginning To Feel

**Why the bloody hell not? Recently I've been sucked into the fandom that is Hazbin Hotel after watching the pilot, to see what the hype was about. I honestly am a 50/50 of regretting my decision as I have been on a Hazbin binge for a long while... So, since you're here, you already know that this a Hazbin fanfic for my sakes... This may either be another one-shots stories or a full-fledge story, that'll depend on you guys and how much you like it...**

**This will be on a rare ship that I love the most, Alastor X Husk... Yes, it's an actual ship, there are some fanfics and fanart... I wanted to jump on the bandwagon since there isn't that much love for this ship... **

**I'm rambling on, so to get things straight, this may or may not be a full-on story or just a bunch of one-shots it will be decided whether you guys even want for this to be continued or not... I will most likely post this on my AO3, we'll see...**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine! They are rightfully owned by Vivziepop (creator of Hazbin Hotel)! Since there isn't much reference or backstory to go by for many of the Hazbin cast, it will be tweaked and such but they will still retain their already established info.**

**Without further ado, let us begin...**

* * *

...

Hell is a treacherous land, that was established by many who lived there...

Corpses and blood stained the streets of this torturous place, many prostitutes and drug dealers were on and about... Every demon that inhabitant the place acted as if it was a normal day though. The blood-red sky filled with soaring demons trying to get to their destination, and the land below was crawling with all sorts of demon incarnate as they bustle about. Despite the dark and cruel nature of the underworld, there were multiple buildings with bright lights and colorful advertisements marketing to other sinners. One building in particular though made its presence known with its sheer height and the illuminating sign that was embellished at the top for all creatures to see.

_"Hazbin Hotel"_

The Happy Hotel wasn't like anything that the demons have seen, due to it being a place to rehabilitate sinners for redemptions, a goal set by the Princess of Hell herself. Charlie Magne, daughter of the two rulers of the Underworld and heir to the throne, she had this little project of helping demons go for redemption as a way to deal with overpopulation as an alternative to the yearly extermination. Despite her status though, her vision didn't exactly meet other demons' expectations as this was Hell in the first place. Still, she continues to put effort into her hotel whether people agree with her or not, along with her girlfriend Vaggie (who has been nothing but supportive of her GF's wishes), they worked hard to promote the place.

It's been at least a few months since the help of the infamous Radio Demon himself lend a hand with the establishment, and slowly but surely, demons were asking to book in the hotel to which pleased the demon princess herself. Charlie was currently going through her rounds about the hotel with its residents, staff, and working conditions that needed to be checked. She tapped on her clipboard with her pen as she marked off another wellness check for one of the residents, sighing in relief as it was the last one on the list. "Alright, residents wellness check is complete... Let's see if any of our staff need any assistance today..!" she said in her usually bubbly tone as she made her way to the bar at the front. Knowing at least Husk and Angel Dust will be there and possibly run into Nifty if she wasn't on a cleaning spree.

Entering into the front room, she was instantly met by multiple demons bustling around the common room as some drank at the bar and while others were just checking in to which Alastor was handling the situation. Charlie figured to see how the Deer Demon was doing since the bar was occupied and crowded to get to Husk, striding over, the redheaded overlord turn to Charlie with his charming smile.

"Ah, my dear Charlie! I assume you're here for a wellness check?" Alastor asked in his usual radio voice to which Charlie smiled and nodded in response.

"Yep! I can see you're handling the guest quite well..." Charlie commented as she looked around the different types of demons that were entering and exiting the hotel.

"Why yes, there has been no trouble here... Though I will have to inform you, Angel Dust is currently out and Nifty is sprucing up floors H-K at the moment..." Alastor informed while his smile never deterred, Charlie, nodded as she takes in what she just learned.

"Well I'll be heading to the office and talk with Vaggie over some potential clients, you think you can maintain the hotel for a bit while I'm busy? That is if you're comfortable with that!" Charlie said but stuttered at the last sentence to which Alastor simply chuckled at Charlie's considerate nature.

"I have no issue with the matter, you get to work before its left forgotten..." Alastor responded, watching Charlie let out a breath in relief, after waving to the young princess a farewell as she disappears upstairs to her office.

Alastor scanned the area of the front room as multiple demons and sinners alike speed by as if they were nonexistent to the infamous Radio Broadcaster, well most of them anyway. His eyes would always land at the bar itself, specifically for the cat demon himself as he swiftly and expertly serves drinks with ease to the residents. Alastor felt himself not being able to keep his gaze away from his associate, normally he ignored any demon that he deems to be uninteresting in his eyes but yet this winged demon just seems to be an exception of a few. He couldn't put his finger on the cause of this strange interest.

Hours passed by in what seemed like minutes to the Deer Demon. Everything seemed to be a blur, aside from discussing the hotel's upbringing with Charlie, having to deal with Angel's flirty attitude and even going through his rounds about the hotel. Everything felt... Average... At least the average it can get in Hell. On the other hand, whenever he stopped by the bar for a drink it seemed as though everything slowed down, being around the grumpy cat seemed different as if the atmosphere contrast from the rest of the usually busy and chaotic world.

Moreover, he would watch Husk make drinks that he began to notice small details that he never once batted an eye before. The way his ears would twitch and flick to one side as he would be drinking his cheap booze and relaxing, his wings assisting in the barkeep of obtaining and mixing drinks and his eyes...

If he remembered what it was like being alive, he would always love the sun rising over the horizon in his hometown. The golden streaks as a burst of orange and red would complement the darkening skies oh so nicely. Husk's eyes reminded him of that, despite his seemingly dark and aggressive front, it was like his eyes could brighten even the darkest rooms much like the sun rising as the day begins.

Alastor felt an intimate feeling he hasn't had in such a long time... Something foreign but yet so familiar in a way...

He didn't want this feeling to go away... Whatever it was, he wasn't going to lose this pleasant sensation...

***confetti everywhere* Not gonna lie, this was a doozy but I made it! Review, favorite, or follow if you wish for this to continue as a full-on story... Thank y'all for reading this!**

**Peacu~!**

**\- Slender Knight132**


	2. Feeling Of Torture

**Ack, I'm back... Btw, for the most part of writing this story I have to type this at school since I have no computer access at home... So on vacations I might just have to type on phone, so expect incorrect spelling and autocorrect crap... Currently typing this on phone, if I ever get the chance I'll fix the mistakes at school and update the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! These belong to Vivziepop (creator of Hazbin Hotel). **

**Without further ado, let us begin...!**

* * *

Husk was struggling once again, not with this job but his emotional state.

He always felt like he's suffering the most, having to deal with his own demons that would nag at him in the back of his head. Having to go through most of his afterlife working at this sh*tty hotel, having to deal with annoying residents, and his drinking...

_Heh, his drinking... _

Although he never admits his drinking problem, deep down he knows no cheap booze can help him forget the cursed life he once lived... The flashbacks of a bloody war, the amount of corpses he witnessed in the worst state, and even losing those closest to him after serving his time. He wasn't open on how he died, in fact, he wished to never have to remember it...

Gun in hand... Tears staining his face... The dark thoughts flooding him as if the dam broke...

One pull of the trigger, that's all it took...

He knew he wouldn't be able to escape it though, he sinned just as all the other demons in Hell... Just like he couldn't run away from his fate, his personal demons followed him down to this forsaken hell hole. Since then, he would see ghosts of the people he killed, letting them whisper negativity and hatred towards him. They always knew what buttons to push, because by the end of his first bottle he could feel himself wanting to just scream and curse out till even the Heavens can hear it.

He couldn't show it though, he can't be weak... He can't let others get to him, even his own torturers, or else he'll just be asking for a death wish (which honestly, sounds better than having to deal with himself everyday).

His ears perked up as he hears the clock chimed, _"That's the end of my shift for today." _His inner thoughts spoke as he clocked out, grabbing a bottle of cheap booze and heading upstairs. He rubbed his eyes as he walked past his room and towards the rooftop door exit, soon he was out as he took a breathe. It felt good to finally be out of the hotel and away from the crowd, he wasn't a people person and it showed through his social interactions. It's not that he was socially awkward, he just hated people and simply wanted to be alone.

He went over to the edge of the building's roof, sitting down as he let his legs dangle a bit off while he took a swing from his booze. Man, it's been awhile since he last drank a form of alcoholic beverage... He wasn't allowed to drink on the job as Charlie worried he'll get himself drunk and thus not be able to bartend, the thought made him chuckle internally. "_Like that would ever happen..."_ The old war veteran can handle his liquor intake just fine, if anything he'd finished the bar's whole stock.

He took another swing as he looked down at the city below, all the bright lights and bustling hell spawns down there reminded him of the casinos back when he was alive. Slowly taking off his hat after putting down the bottle, he pulled out his deck of cards as he shuffle between them as his mind began to wander off to memory lane. Basically growing up around gambling, he had to admit he knew the tricks and ways around dealing cards. He vividly remember an old magic show he once enjoyed back when he was alive, the way it would entrance him and keep his attention occupied, always silently being amazed at the little snippets of magic and performance that all could see, and the last time he was...

_Smiling... _

Husk frowned as he suddenly stopped his mid shuffle and paused to think...

He quickly began chugging til the bottle was almost empty, he coughed a bit of the liquid as he wiped his mouth of any dripping booze. He didn't want to remember back when his life was just fine... Just peachy before he was forced into serving the war... And before when he was an idiot and used by a-

He snarled as he threw the bottle to the ground, the glass shattering to millions of pieces as he clutched his head with his one free paw and the claws dig into his fur and skin. _"No I'm not going to think back at it... It's over now..."_

The reanimated corpses from the back of his mind began to surround him, as they began to whisper and intrude their own words into his train of thoughts. He wanted to scream... He wanted to ended it all... He just didn't want to go through with this anymore...

Dumping his cards and letting them scatter to the ground as the wind blew them in several directions, using both hands to hold his head as if it would fall from his neck. His claws pierced deeper as blood began to trickle down his claws and coated his fur, he realized it when he felt something run down. Cursing quietly, he tried to wipe it off as much as he can but it just continue to bleed and stain his fur even more.

_They don't know what it's like..._

_Nobody would care if you're gone... _

_Why let my suffering continue, just end it... _

_You hurting yourself the more you continue to breathe..._

_They don't understand why I can't sleep through the night... _

_Everyday is just another day of this blazing torture, it's not going away..._

As much as he wanted to just fall off the edge of this building, he didn't... He couldn't... It was as if something was keeping him in place... Something so eerie but yet so comforting...

The gambler sighed.

"_Probably best to head to bed..."_

He slowly stand and step down from the ledge, he can feel a couple of glass pierce his pads on his feet but whether he didn't care or his apathetic nature was taking over. He simply continue to head inside the establishment and down to his room, not realizing a certain shadow that resembled a familiar associate watching him descend the stairs and disappear.

It smiled in an disturbing manner before it disappeared into the darkness...


	3. It's Nice Ain't It

Husk felt the weight of the world against him once more...

He was simply lying in his bed, being unable to sleep as anxiety and stress was placed upon him when a sudden bomb explosion came from a short distance off the hotel. "Probably another f*cking turf war..." he grumbled under his breathe when he first woken up, he's been trying to get at least an hour of sleep but his own little enemies made sure that wouldn't happen. So to keep himself distracted, he decided to tend to his own afflicted wounds from last night.

He cleaned it and all, but after that he simply didn't care since he was weighing the options of bleeding to death in his sleep... Didn't work out as intended though.

Entering the restroom, he grabbed the necessary items for his injuries and began to work. Hissing quietly as he rubbed alcohol onto the wound, but he sucked it up and went through with it. He looked over at the severity of the wounds and was actually glad it wasn't noticeable to the naked eye, so with that, he gently combed his fur over the wounds to where it wouldn't be visible.

"For once, I'm actually glad I'm a cat with this amount of fur..." He chuckled at himself once again internally, he freshened up a bit, though he was stopped when he saw what lay on his wrists/lower arms.

Old faded scars decorated the skin that even the fur wouldn't be able to hide it, absently he ran a claw gently over them as if to see if they were real.

They were... No doubt about it...

The first few years of Hell, if he remembered that well, was absolute torture. He remembered when he hated the body that has, he was forever stuck to go through the punishments for his sins, and dahm all those nights he was at the worst state of all. He was in deep spiral of depression and self loathing, he would always cut another scar on his wrist for everytime he was in his darkest moment. As if it would encourage the gambler to stop and toughen up, and well... It worked... Sorta...

He did managed to get his act together, but it didn't stop his self harming and afflictions to the point where he wouldn't be able to count all of the scars in one go. Putting on his gloves and concealing the scars underneath them, he soon headed out and down to the only place he actually felt better at.

The bar...

...

Meanwhile, the Radio Demon was in his room/office when he was prepping himself up for another day. He flashed his winning smile at the mirror after finishing, though somehow his mind would always drift off to his grumpy associate. Alastor was getting a bit frustrated actually, he had to condone his feelings of Husk more so since last night. When he saw what the drinking gambler did to himself.

"Why am I having these afflictions now? At first he was merely another soul who signed himself to me, and yet I feel these strange emotions that I cannot comprehend..." His smile was hiding annoyance and frustration, but he shook his head like it would shake these intruding thoughts out. He can't overthink this, after all he has a job to do. Brushing off some nonexistent dust and strode on out the office.

He headed down the steps as he entered the common area, the Deer Demon noticed he made his way to the bar without much thought.

"Good morning Husker! My dear colleague, it seems you had an amazing rest last night..!" He greeted with his usual charismatic smile, to which Husk simply rolled his eyes and grumble a couple of curse words under his breathe.

"I'm not in a mood f*cker, leave me alone..." Husk voice dripped with venom and yet it didn't deterred the overlord one bit. "Oh I'm sure, but it's strange to see you this early up... Special occasion I presume?" Alastor asked under false consideration but deep down he was curious on the cat's early awakening. Husk simply shrugged as his answer, Alastor watched as Husk grabbed instead of the mug for the coffee but instead the pot of hot liquid. He began to chug it down, his tail flicking to one side and another from the scalding sensation but other than that he continue to drink with ease.

It disturbed Alastor and yet... It intrigued him...

Once Husk placed the pot down, the Radio demon noticed it was halfway done already. "I take it you didn't had the greatest sleep?" Alastor asked as his smile widen in a way to mask his true nature. And again, Husk grumbled, "Why do you f*'cking care eh?". Husk was beginning to get annoyed at the dahm smiling demon sudden prying, he didn't need this in the morning... He needed a drink but that sick feeling a few minutes before Alastor came in had made itself know, and he didn't want to push his luck any further. The last thing he needed is to be suffering more pain than he wanted to endure.

"I simply was curious is all, no need to mangle up your fur even more..." Alastor chuckled to himself as Husk groaned in annoyance, "Whatever... Just leave me the f*ck alone..." The bartender soon begin to clean the glasses, he needed to keep his hands busy for now. Unfortunately, Alastor wasn't giving up so easily.

"Husker my dear friend-" The Radio Overlord started before he was suddenly cut off by a loud snarling that erupted from the aggressive feline. "QUIT IT! I already said to f*ck off and I am not in the dahm mood for one of your games! So how about you end this sh*tty acting of yours and leave me in dahm peace..! Don't act like you know me, don't act like you f*cking care, and DON'T act like we're friends..! We're nothing more than just coworkers, that's that!" Husk hissed at the smiling freak to which shocked the red headed overlord.

Alastor simply smiled at the old veteran before getting up from the stool and walked off to do his rounds, surprisingly, he wasn't angry or offended at the cat's outrage.

Husk finished drinking the pot of black coffee as he grumbled and scowled, "Finally... Some dahm space..." He growled lowly as he continue to clean the glass before realizing his claws were digging into his arm.

Fantastic...


	4. This Wildcard

Alastor felt hurt...

And it was strange to even think that the Radio Demon, one of the most powerful threats that Hell has ever seen, can be harmed in any shape or form.

He was walking down the streets of Hell after Husk blowout with him. He can't help but actually feel... Guilty... He's pestered the veteran before and it never bothered him, he always found entertainment in others suffering but it seemed different now with Husk. The signs that Husker try to hide from everyone was visible, especially to the Deer demon. The dark rings around his eyes, the bags of possible restless nights, the way his tail twitches every so often more than ever, and his eyes...

Once again, Alastor had described the cat demon's eyes before... How it reminded him of the sunrise back when he was alive in his hometown, but now it just felt like that light was flickering... Withering in a way...

He didn't like it one bit...

As he continue to walk along the chaotic streets, his ears suddenly perk to a specific sound, look over to it he saw something being carried in the wind. Tilting his head as thr object became clear...

A playing card...

Swiftly grabbing it after following the card, he examined it with a careful eye as if it'll deteriorate from his gaze alone. A single red heart perfectly centered on the card, it looked a bit used and yet it was in best condition for as far as many things in Hell are... Alastor remembered seeing playing cards, when Husk had his suppose moment at the rooftop. Despite not being there himself, his shadow would like to wander and pry into other's business as if it were their own, Husk was no exception. Possibly because of his strange change of behavior around the barkeep, it was most likely acting upon it's inner desire, whatever it was.

The red headed sinner continue to stare at the card in his gloved hands, the strange but familiar feeling in his chest began forming.

_Familiar... _

_Why is this so familiar..._

The more he would gaze onto the card, the more of the pulsing sensation of his suppose dead heart would increase. Slowly, he began to recall a faint distant memory...

It was sunny... Bright as the sun in Louisiana can shine, there was bustling, hustling, and then there was the music... The sweet smooth jazz that can't go unnoticed... The festive atmosphere that always lingered no matter where you go... And a smile...

Alastor blinked before the memory can fully manifest itself, he pocketed the card into his jackets and continue his walk to the Radio Tower...

He's never had this situation before, his memories while some he gladly would speak of, there were others that he refused to even let it cross his thoughts... Then why? Why are these suppose shunned memories making itself known? Does it have to revolve around his particular associate? The Radio Demon hated when he was confused or doesn't know the answer to his dilemma... His smile somehow soften when another closeted memory form into his mind as if replaying, this time it took place in a night-time scenario. The fireflies beautifully decorating the still night, the bayou was quiet, and a soft music can be heard... He couldn't distinguish it yet, but what made Alastor once again pause in his tracks was a particular scene that hasn't fully formed yet. He could see himself in the form he took when he was alive, when he was human... He was dancing to the soft music, singing almost but it was inaudible...

_Familiar... _

_Like something I use to know... _

The deer man tried so hard to see if he can somehow reach farther into that memory, but he just couldn't... It was as if it wanted to be locked away...

Alastor looked up when he realize he made it to the Radio Tower, entering the establishment, he scanned the small work room he would do his broadcast for. It was lightly collecting dust, made sense since he hasn't been around as much as he use to. Letting out a sigh, he discarded his jacket and hung it on a coat rack, he sat down at his workspace and looked over the scattered papers. He rubbed his temples as he began to organize the messy area before getting to work. He can sense his shadow peering over his shoulder as Alastor looked over documents and papers concerning the hotel, before long it grew bored and began to explore around the tower.

The Radio Demon didn't mind that it would prod around his belongings and such, after all, it took after him quite often. Although he found himself getting distracted, perhaps because his brain wanted to figure out the memories that decided to make itself crucial all of a sudden without much reason... Soon, Alastor mind drifted off back to that pleasant memory...

Slowly it build... The music began to grew in volume, his inaudible singing began to be a whisper... The dancing was slow, because he was with someone... They were doing a slow dance, the smiling radio broadcaster swore he can hear them laughing out of pure joy...

_Familiar... _

_I swear that I know this feeling..._

A warm and pleasant feeling began to manifest once again in his heart, he couldn't help but crave it... He didn't want to lose it... Perhaps that's what Alastor enjoyed of Husk, the gambler made the Radio demon experience an emotion he thought he would never find again...

Suddenly standing from the table, he went over to the coat rack holding his jacket and fished out the playing card. He looked over it once again and smile widely but this actually had emotion behind it... He thinks back at the earlier conversation and knew that it isn't going to be simple. Perhaps he should start over, begin to know Husker on a personal level... He doesn't know much about the grumpy cat now that he thinks of it, but he does know the man loved to drink... His gambling addiction was another trait of his... Maybe he'll learn more if he were to observe the veteran closer and begin to find a link to click on.

_I'll sway them with a joke or with a song... _

_And maybe that'll help us get along... _

Alastor had his mind set and one things for certain, he wasn't going to lose his valuable card... He may have been good to deal on the table, but now he can't afford to lose this fortune...


	5. Starting Over A Drink

So far, in the past few days Alastor is slowly but surely making progress on learning more about his Husker. He had to admit, he was going to need someone keeping an eye on the gambler whenever he's not available to watch him. With that, he assigned Niffty for the task to which she didn't question and agreed. For as long as he knew the winged cat, he and Niffty were close to an extent as she's the only few Husk can tolerate without putting him in a bad mood.

Alastor was currently doing his door man duty as usual, watching the barkeep from time to time. He examined closely at the cat demon's behavior, noticing he's usually scratching the wrist area of his gloved hands, his ears were much more twitchy as if anxious, and his tail would sometimes swing with an uneasy motion. Soon the grandfather clock chimed, marking it as Alastor end of his shift, and the beginning to put his plan in motion.

Once the majority of the folks left the bar, Alastor made his way over after a flick of the wrist he was soon in his proper attire. Husk was cleaning one of the glass beer mug when he noticed a certain sat himself down on a bar stool. "I take it you'd want your usual?" the apathetic demon asked though he was already preparing Alastor his bourbon drink. "You already know me so well my friend, though do you suppose you have any other recommendation?" the Radio Demon smiled his usual grin as Husk raised an eyebrow but yet scoffed, "Didn't think you'd want to change your old ways...".

The smiling sinner chuckled at his interest mocking tone, "I'm a man of many surprises my dear Husker... Why don't you surprise me? After all, I'm sure your love of alcoholic beverages can be put to good use..." Alastor said as he notice the little twitch of Husk's wing. "Sure, let me see what I can do... Let me take care of some of our residents here..." Husk replied while grumbling the last part and went back to do his job for a bit. The radio broadcaster watched the alcoholic with interest as Husk served drinks, most likely from being raised in a casino, he knew how to handle his liquor and mix it just right before serving. He give it his own twist to the original recipe and yet people would be preferring it over the classic, he seemed calmed and collected as he worked.

The warm feeling pooled into his chest, Alastor swore he could feel his ears twitch in anticipation. Suddenly a voice rang him out of his thinking, "Heya Al! Didn't expect to see you here on your off time..." The voice that only belonged to the infamous porn star strut himself over Alastor sighed in annoyance but kept his smiling front. "I didn't expect to see you as well Angel, I'm assuming you're leaving?" He said in a annoyed tone to which Angel chuckled, "Already trying to get rid if me toots? You're gonna have to keep trying..." Angel stated as he sat down next to the Radio demon, "So what's with watching on our bartender eh?" Angel asked as he propped his head up on one of upper arms on his hand.

The red headed man cursed internally, he wasn't as discreet as he thought.

"It is none of your business my dear..." Alastor simply replied before noticing Angel holding back a chuckle, "Don't think you're getting off that easy... I'm just curious is all..." The spider demon retorted. Before the smiling sinner could say anything else, Husk have already return with a couple of bottles and a few glass. "Alright f*cker, let's get this over with..." Husk muttered before beginning to create the alcoholic concoction, "Heya babe~ You looking stress today..." Angel said with a smirk and Alastor swore he felt another feeling pooling into his chest, it wasn't pleasant at all... It was much more negative if he was going to be honest.

"F*ck off Angel, I'm not interested so get that through your thick skull..." Husk immediately responded as he slide the drink to the radio overlord before serving Angel's usual drink. Chuckling as he accepted his share, "Your lost Husky..." Angel remarked before taking a swing of his drink. Alastor brought the drink to his lips and began to taste it, his tongue immediately danced to the flavor. It wasn't too sweet yet not too tangy, had a spice to it, and something about the flavor reminded him of home in a way. "I can tell you're enjoying it..." Husk noted when he was watching his coworker linger onto the taste of the cocktail. "Some old fashion sazerac... Figured you'd want something with some spice in it..." The cat demon added to which the cannibal chuckled, "Yes I've drank this before... Wasn't much of a drinker back in my living years, but they were something that everyone would die for... Certainly the bee's knees..." Alastor said when a hint of his accent came through, he couldn't help it though.

"Ay Husk, mind refilling me? Might as well get one last drink before heading out..." The four armed demon asked to which Husk obliged, the sex worker took his shot and stood up from the stool. "Well work is a calling, see ya later b*tches..." And with that, Angel Dust has left the building, leaving Husk and Alastor alone...

"He's certainly an interesting fellow..." The radio man commented to which Husk chuckled in agreement as he shrugged. "You could say that again..." Husk said as he cleaned the glass that was used by Angel.

They stayed there in silence for a bit before Alastor cleared his throat, placing his finished glass down. "I do wish to send my apologies Husker..." The deer demon started to which certainly caught the cat man attention, "I figure it's best to get this out of the way, I apologize for my prying behavior the other day... Suppose I did went a bit too far..."

Husk stood there, apparently dumbfounded...

Did Alastor, one of the most powerful demons in Hell, just apologize?

That certainly caught the alcoholic gambler off guard, more so when he continued to talk.

"I'd wish to make it up, perhaps I owe you a drink or two..? That is if you wish to accept it..." The smiling radio broadcaster offered, Husk soon snapped out of his shocked state. "Y-You don't have to, I was just in a sh*tty mood..." Husk stuttered a bit, clearing his throat as if trying to mask his flustered tone. "Oh please my friend, I insist on it... I wouldn't be the gentleman if I don't own up to my rude behavior..." Alastor gave one of his charismatic smile to the barkeep, the deer demon notice how his man of interest tail was swishing in a unsure manner.

Husk feel he shouldn't accept the offer, but yet he couldn't pass down the opportunity of a drink especially if they were free...

"Yeah sure, whatever..." Husk caved in, to which made the radio demon smiled wider than before. "Wonderful! I'll get to booking tonight then..." Alastor stated in his usual proud and cheery tone as he got up and left the main room. Husk swore he almost dropped the glass if his tail didn't swat at him instinctively.

"Tonight?! ALASTOR!" Husk yelled after him but the overlord disappeared upstairs, cursing under his breathe...

"A**hole..."


	6. Taking An Advice

Alastor wasn't sure if he should scold himself for such a forward act or be proud that he has convinced the barkeep to go out with the Radio Demon.

Technically he wouldn't say "go out" as it's simply a repayment for his past actions. Either way, he figured he at least look presentable for the night, for the time being he just needed to get close to the winged cat demon.

...

"I don't know what the f*ck is going on with Al, but it's making me suspicious of him..." Husk muttered under his breath as he was resting in his room. "Husky, stop muttering..." Niffty chimed in as she was currently grooming the cat demon for the night out. "Besides we both know Alastor, and he would've done whatever he needed to do instead of stalling..." The little housekeeper added to which Husk grumbled in response.

"Gee thanks, your making my nerves not having a riot..."

"You know what I mean Husk, and I'm sure he truly is sorry for the fight between ya..!" The one eye demon said as she suddenly brushed along one of Husk fresh scars, causing the alcoholic to flinch and pulled away instinctively. Niffty huffed when it happen, knowing why he reacted the way he did. "Husk, you promised you wouldn't go on hurting yourself..!" She exclaimed to which Husk waved her off, "You know damn well I can't do such, they come and go and with these f*cking turf wars around every street corner, every bloody night, what do you expect me to do?!" Husk fired back.

"To at least ask for help, if not to the others then call me! I can help you know!" Niffty countered as she crossed her arms like a disappointed parent with their child, she knows that Husk can be stubborn but she at least expect him to come to her if anything. "It's my punishment! I'm not going to drag you into my sh*tty afterlife problems when you have nothing to do with it..!" The gambler began to feel himself shake whether it was from anger or from emotional instability... Either way, it wasn't a good sign.

Niffty noticed his shaking and soon dropped her anger into that of concern, and hugged Husk tightly to the best of her ability.

_When you're losing your mind... _

_Let me give you a thought... _

He wasn't one to show his emotion, he hated it with every once of his body but yet he can't help the instinct of his wings wrapping around Niffty in response to her hugging. He swore he can feel his eyes burning probably from the formation of tears but he quickly blinked them away. The young springy demon simply stroke his fur in a comforting manner, "I'm sorry Husky..." She whispered.

_I'll be right by your side no matter what... _

"Don't... You're not to blame..." Husk quietly spoke as he takes a few breathes, slowly but surely his shaking began to cease and Niffty pulled from the hug when it stopped completely.

"Husk, if you can't promise me to at least ask for help... Then do me a favor..." The perky little cleaner said as she holds onto Husk's paws/hands.

"Try to open up... I know it isn't your best forte but maybe if you just let yourself lose then maybe you'll get use to it... And you don't have to be hard on yourself when you shouldn't be..." She said in her sincere tone that sometimes Husk would just chuckle at since she isn't one to be serious at times. Although his young coworker may have a point...

"Sure... Whatever you say kid..." Husk replied to which Niffty simply smiled and hugged him once again.

_No matter what... _

"I'm going to head out, I need to see if there's any other places I have to clean..." The cyclops giggled after pulling away from the veteran. "Have a fun night out with Al!" She soon rushed to the door but before she truly left the room, she turn back to Husk, "You'll be OK, Husky?".

"I'll be fine, go..." He ushered Niffty out of the room, watching her disappear down the hall before closing the door to his room. Rubbing his eyes as he sighed, "_Sometimes I wonder how we're friends..."_ He thought as he decided to clean himself up for tonight.

...

Alastor was currently fixing his bowtie when Niffty entered his room, "Ah my little darling Niffty..!".

She giggled as the speedy little housekeeper began to prep his suit, stitching up any rips or tears that she deemed unacceptable. "It's strange really... I don't exactly do these "night outs" with others... Only if I were to kill them but..." Alastor ran a hand through his hair as he began to overthink the situation. "Well Al, you shouldn't worry too much... Husky was just as nervous about it as you are... Mostly because you're acting different as usual..." Niffty commented as she began to iron and press the Radio Demon's clothes.

Alastor cleaned his monocle as he took in what Niffty just informed him, "_Was his Husker nervous?" _Alastor train of thoughts were circling in his head. His smile soften when he thought back at his and Husk interaction at the bar earlier today, he can't help but think back to the way Husk was dumbfounded when the deer demon apologized to him. It was cute...

He shook his head before he could get distracted any further, soon stepping out of the bathroom as Niffty gave him his suit and a snap of his fingers later he was dress for tonight. "Is Husk alright? I know you were in his room earlier before you came to mine..." The smiling sinner asked to which Niffty simply sighed, "Just another moment Al..." She answered quietly to which Alastor simply glanced down as if contemplating something in his head.

Clearing his throat to disrupt the silence that laid in the room for a few minutes, he turn to the enthusiastic cleaner, "Any advice? I don't want this suppose starting over process to be ruined by my incompetence..." The Radio broadcaster asked. The young associate hummed in thought before perking up, "Try to get him relaxed... It's better when he isn't tense... Oh! And don't push too far, we both know how Husky can be when he's uncomfortable..." Niffty responded to which Alastor nodded in agreement. Grabbing a few items, he soon fixed his bowtie once again before taking a breath.

"Wish me luck my dear..."


	7. So This Is Love?

"Why are you doing this? I told you I didn't mind about the fight..."

Husk was asking the Radio Demon the question that he held onto since the smiling demon apology from earlier. Alastor simply chuckled as they continue to walk to their destination, "Frankly my dear friend, why does anyone do anything in this afterlife? My reasons have already been said, it's my way of apologizing for said incident..."

"Still, you, in all my f*cking years of working for you, have never apologized... Hell, you never are merciful to anyone... So what's with the sudden change in attitude?" He began to pry further as the answer given to him wasn't what he was looking for, and Alastor knew his Husker would be wanting more. He didn't want to tell him yet and certainly not now, he wanted his confession to be something special... In all his years of being in this plane of eternal suffering, he was to finally have his one chance of this familiar feeling again... He lost it once, and he isn't going to lose it again.

"In due time Husker, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise..." He simply replied with a coy smile, and the gambler simply grumbled but let it slide for now. The majority of the walk was quiet, till suddenly a explosion can be heard from a few miles off from where they are. Alastor simply looked over to the source, though he notice when he glanced back at the alcoholic that his wings were suddenly sprawled out as if preparing a flight or fight instincts. Husk was doing his best to keep from shaking, _"Of all days to happen... It had to be f*cking today... At this f*cking moment... And especially around the smiling b*stard... He's going to have a laugh out of this..." _The cat demon mind was swarming with intrusive memories as flashes of the war began to manifest.

He quietly snarled in frustration, clutching his head with one hand/claws as he attempts to shut the inner demons up. What he expected a sly comment from the radio broadcaster, was instead a hand behind his back as he's ushered along and away from the scene. Confusion bubbled within him as they walked further away from the explosion, noticing the building of their interest became clear in view. Being guided into the drinking establishment by the Deer demon, Husk felt the urge to suddenly push Alastor's hand away from him but yet he didn't want to... He continue to let the smiling sinner lead him to a corner booth, the gambling addict silently sitting down as Alastor continue to stand and gave a soft smile that made Husk felt somewhat relieved.

"I shall go and order us our drinks... I'll see if they have your favorite my dear..." Was all that the Radio Demon said before he went off to the bar to do his said task, leaving Husk alone with his thoughts.

He laid his head on his arms as he began to process what happened just a few minute, just like he was predicting, he imagined the smiling man to either make a sly remark or even a joke out of his panic attack considering his sense of humor was grim. Yet, the alcoholic gambler was escorted away from the scene that made him go off and into the bar in addition to Alastor acting as if he didn't witness his associate breakdown and went to order their drinks as planned.

The war veteran couldn't place it and dare wouldn't admit it, but deep down he felt... Rather comforted in a way. He knew Alastor wasn't his usual self lately, and this one could place the top for the strangest the deer demon has ever done. He folded his wings back completely as the said smiling overlord came over with their drinks. "Apologies for leaving so long, I seem to had difficulties getting a bartender to even take the order... Nonetheless, I got you your usual..." The Radio Demon said as he slide Husker his cheap booze over to him, to which he nodded as a thanks and began to drink.

Alastor simply sipped his own bourbon as Husk basically chugged his alcohol halfway. The red headed man watch the cat demon drink as he recalled back to the veteran's panic attack, he and Niffty knew about the past Husk has been through and the gambler would always try to act he isn't faze of the situation at hand. Although, the dark rings, his excessive drinking the past few days, and his recent incidents of these breakdowns have clearly shown that he is still bothered by them.

He's suffering in silence and didn't want to admit it, his darling Husker was putting a wall around himself in hopes of blocking anyone out. Anyone that could hurt him more than what he's already been out through, anything that can worsen his situation to something that even cheap booze and gambling won't help him forget.

The Radio Demon felt his smile twitch at the thought of Husk in a more damaged state, his ever glowing eyes would dull along with his emotions that he tries so desperately to cut off from.

Alastor needed to break the still atmosphere that lingered, obviously Husk could be confuse as well as embarrassed of the escort. Before he could even speak, Husk beat him to it.

"Thanks for getting me here..." He murmured just loud enough for Alastor to hear him say it, the gambler was staring at the bottle in hand. The powerful being simply smile his usual one, "It was no trouble... I'm aware that situations like those aren't your favorite..." He replied as he finished his bourbon.

Heh, I expected you to make some sick joke out of it... Guess you surprised me again..." Husk trying to pass the weird act of kindness as a joke, the Radio Demon chuckled his hearty laugh. "As I said before my dear friend, I'm a man of many surprises... Now then, should I get us another drink?" Alastor asked to which Husk smile his cocky smile. "Let's see how many rounds I can go..." The veteran simply stated.

The hours pass as the two continue to drink and warm up to the point that small talk began to become full blown conversation. Alastor doing his terrible dad jokes that the cat demon had to admit almost gotten a chuckle out of him, he even choked on one of his booze just to keep from laughing. Things felt so nice, to unwind, not having to worry, to think back at those terrible memories, and to just enjoy the moment.

Husk can feel himself getting slightly intoxicated as the sides of his vision were blurring, but he was still holding up. The gambler perked up when Alastor suddenly stood from his seat and offered his hand out to the cat demon. "The fu-" he slurred a bit his words but was cut off when the smiling sinner chuckled, "I'm sure my friend would accompany me to a dance?".

Husk just laughed a half-hearted one as he covered his mouth to hide it, "I can't dance for sh*t, it's like I got two f*cking left feet..." He stated but allowed the deer demon to guide him out his seat. "Oh don't be daft, I'm sure you picked up a thing or two at the casino growing up! Weren't there performers?" He smiled as he pulled the intoxicated winged cat demon to the dance area.

"You clearly have never been to a casino..." Husk mocked but continue, "Just one..." He obliged as he got into position with the Radio Demon. "It's all I ask my darling..." Alastor said as they dance to the lively jazzy music in the background being played on the jukebox.

Alastor felt the sensation pang in his chest as he held onto Husk, them both getting to the beat quite nicely. He was surprised to see the veteran dancing with ease despite being drunk, he was clearly experienced as he led the Radio Demon into a form of Jazz dancing. He followed along easily as he remembered his early life of the arts of the musical culture.

Everyone around them seemed to fade in sound and in person to Alastor, as he focus solely on Husk and the music.

It feels so surreal...

A distant memory made itself known, Alastor saw himself alive as he danced to the beat with someone... They were smiling and laughing as if there was no tomorrow, they would stumble and trip on their feet as they dance in their own free form, they weren't caring if anyone watched them.

The person in question slowly manifested, their skin was rough and slightly tan in color, their hair was dark as the midnight sky with streaks of gray, their smile was something pure instead of forced or faked, and their eyes...

The smiling overlord was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the drunken gambler laid their head on his chest, he swore he can hear Husk mumbling but yet stayed where he was. His tail swayed along with him as the two demons danced slowly, his wings were relaxed and acted as if it were Husk cape of some sort, and his ears were laying resting against his head in a content manner.

Alastor couldn't help but feel a slow rising heat to his cheeks, and it seemed to heighten in temperature as he heard a soft purr.

No...

Was he?

Alastor listened again and he can confirm that Husk was purring, if the latter were sobered up he would never do such an act and would even killed anyone who dare heard him. Yet here he was, all tipsy and relaxed as he continue to softly purr while dancing with the Radio Demon. The red headed deer demon felt his grip tighten as their danced slowed even more, as the music became of that into what would one hear at a ball.

His smile became wide with so much joy and the strange sensation that he craved so much. He savored every moment so that he may look back at this, he knew chances of Husk remembering this night may be unlikely, but Alastor figured it be best within reasons.

_So this is love... _

_So this is what makes life divine... _

The radio broadcaster began to listen into the song that played in his head, it revealed to him what the familiar feeling he was chasing after...

_I'm all aglow and now I know..._

It felt right... The song that played in his head, he absently stroked behind Husk's ears to which the said demon simply twitch his ears in response as he purred.

_The key to our heaven is mine..._

He loved Husk...

The reason why he was getting these faded memories, why he was pulled towards the barkeep, and it explained why he wanted the dear Husker to himself...

He never want to let it go, he'd never want to lose the one person he can feel this sensation again... He lost it once...

He promised to stay by their side, to return safe and sound, and to live the the rest of their lives together... Although, life had other plans... He remembered his death so vividly, he hated it... For one reason, he despise how he never got to say good-bye... To apologize to them...

But now, it's different...

He can love again, him and his darling Husker will live the rest of their afterlife together... To make it up...

_My heart has wings and I can fly... _  
_I'll touch every star in the sky... _

Alastor hoped to confess it properly, he doesn't want this opportunity to go to waste... He refuses to let it slip by without him having a say in it.  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of...  
Before he can think any further, he can hear Husk mumbling against his chest before speaking up loud enough for the Radio Demon to hear him...

"Remind me to killed myself later for this..." Husk simply slurred.

Before Alastor can question on the terms by what he meant by it, he was pulled down to the cat demon's level and into a lip lock. A kiss with so much passion...  
_So this is love..._


	8. We Break Sometimes

If Alastor was being honest with himself... He would've said he was surprised and shocked at the moment.

The demon he was after, who dare to never show his emotions, an aggressive and apathetic being who didn't give a single f*ck, was kissing him.

Well, the afterlife is much more entertaining than the living he'd always joked. Slowly, he gently placed his hands just below the bases of Husk's wings as he pulled the cat demon closer to deepen their kiss much further. He can feel his inner demon growling with anticipation, his teeth were lightly biting Husk's bottom lip to which the gambler growled lowly in response yet didn't object completely. The drunken gambler tail was twitching in excitement as the two demons continue to lightly but passionately kiss to their content.

Alastor's claws began to pierce through Husk's fur and skin, a drop of blood making its way out from the cut. The drunken demon's nose soon caught a whiff of the metallic scent, in response Husk pushed himself away from the Radio Demon as he covers his mouth and nose with one hand while the other landed on his stomach. Alastor noticed the cat demon was shaking as he tried to steady himself as if he'll fall over, going over and holding his dear Husker upright as the gambler mumbled. "F-F*ck... Get me outside, quickly..." he was stuttering his words but the radio broadcaster heard him clearly as he did what Husk wanted.

Just as they exited the establishment, Husk quickly pushed himself away from Alastor before vomiting to his side, using the wall to his need of steadying himself. His wings creating a sort of cover to hide the cat gambler weaken state as he shakes and felt the tears threatening to fall from his hazy eyes, he coughed out what remains in his body and simply grumble out curse words. The radio overlord slowly walked over and placed a hand on Husk's shoulder, he expected the winged cat to lash out at him when his dear Husker turns his head to him.

Instead, the alcoholic gambler lowered his wings as he simply began to breathe deeply as a way to calm his shaking, the tears finally falling as he placed his clawed hand over his face to hide them. "I'm a f*cking clown, aren't I? F*cking crying like some type of b*tch, can't even stand for my own damn sake..." Husk was struggling to hold himself together, he just wanted to die right now at this point.

Alastor simply pulled the veteran from the wall and into a hug, stroking behind Husk's ears gently as he lets the slightly smaller demon ramble on. "It's just frustrating..! I can't do this anymore... All these years of drinking away my problems, gambling just to keep myself distracted, and having to suffer these f*cking flashbacks! WHY CAN'T THEY F*CKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Husk once again pulled away from Alastor, clutching his arms as if trying to keep himself from fall apart, the winged cat demon's claws were piercing through his skin.

"I don't even f*cking understand why me, of all demons in hell, you decided to keep around! To be honest, I keep telling myself that it had to do with that bloody hell of a contract but after the first few years I can see clearly that you don't need me... I'm just another f*cking pawn in this sick game of yours! Is that what this is? Another way to toy with me, to make me suffer even more than I wanted to! WHAT'S THE REASON FOR THIS BULLSH*T!?" Husk's anger couldn't be contained, the blood began to pour from his newly made scars, his eyes were slits now as he glared at the Radio Demon.

The smiling sinner simply stared back at Husk, the answer was on his tongue and yet he couldn't bring himself to answer the veteran's question in hand. He's seen Husk angry before but this was different, it wasn't from frustration... It wasn't from his usual ill temper... It was coming from deep within the veteran, the fear... The sadness... The feeling of heart break...

"ANSWER ME YOU SON OF B*TCH!" Husk yelled once more, becoming impatient and irritated from the silent response he's getting from Alastor. The gambler can't make sense of anything, he wasn't sure where the anger was coming from... He wasn't sure why he needed the Radio Demon to answer him, as if his life depended on it... He wasn't sure why his insides would twist and flutter whenever the smiling demon was around...

Husk always been pushing his feelings aside to prevent from being in harm's way more so than before, and yet that kiss back in the bar was something the cat demon wish to have again. That love feeling...

He began to choke back his sobs as his body shook, his emotions and the inner demons were swarming his head like wasps as they sting him repeatedly. The winged demon felt a hand under his chin, as he was looking down to face the pavement, being tilted back up to face the Radio Demon who was adorning a soft and caring smile. Using his other hand, Alastor gently wiped the tears that were staining his associate's fur, finally speaking, "My dear Husker, I do not know how to word this properly but I can say that you are no pawn to me... Not an extra to fool with nor a toy I'd play with then discard it... You are much more to me than that, my darling...".

Husk couldn't stop the rising heat in his cheeks as Alastor spoke more, "I have found myself being pulled towards you whenever I'm within your presence, the need to keep you close and held onto by me at all times...". The deer demon stared deeply into Husk's golden orbs as he continues, "To be the only one to gaze into your beautiful eyes...".

The gambler felt his tail twitch in anticipation as if knowing what the deer demon is implying. "I love you, Husk darling... That is why I wanted to bring you here, to get to know you..." The radio demon finally confessed, Husk can feel his emotions swarm inside him once again. It wasn't from his inner demons, on the contrary, he felt joy... He felt relieved... Free in a way...

Husk began to dryly laugh as tears pour down once again, "P-Please... T-Tell me you're not f*cking with me..." He asked though it seemed the answer was clear when Alastor wiped his tears again. "Perhaps this would settle your unease mind..." The smiling overlord stated before pulling Husk into a kiss similar when they were dancing in the bar.

Husk slowly but surely returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the radio demon's neck to pull himself closer, to which Alastor pulled the winged cat demon closer by the waist.

After a few minutes, they both pull away just slightly to take in a few breathes. "Ah and darling?" Alastor began as Husk replied with a questioning him, "I was suppose to remind you that you were to end your life before kissing me in the drinking establishment..." Alastor joked as Husk chuckled. "Thanks... Put it on my f*cking tab..." Husk replied before getting a planted kiss on the cheek by the Radio Demon.


	9. Never-ending Torture

**WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES NOT FOR THE YOUNG SOUL, MENTIONS AND DESCRIPTIONS OF GORE AND SELF HARM ARE REFERENCED HERE. PLEASE READ AT OWN RISK OR DON'T AT ALL! **

Husk couldn't think of the last time he felt so much relief in his afterlife...

For the first time in decades since his death, he felt pure joy. He never expected to feel this way from the Radio Demon himself of all people, the man that was feared by many, was the same one that confessed to Husk of how he felt.

Its been simply a few days since then, the gambling addict always think that it was some sort of dream that he'll wake up from... To instead wake up in cold sweat in his bed, to continue to suffer silently from his personal demons, and to pretend to act as if everything doesn't bother him.

Though he's always snapped from those intruding scenarios whenever he felt a hand over his paw, and everytime he'd face with the smiling sinner himself.

And today was no exception. Husk had already clocked out after serving his time and decided to head to the rooftop for a breather once again. Booze in hand as the winged cat demon silently sat on the ledge once again, taking in the scenery at all the bright lit signs and the busy hell spawns that infested the streets below. Taking a swing from the alcoholic beverage, he was getting that sense of deja vu as he recalled the night of his breakdown.

Husk can sense the souls that haunted him since his death were crowding around him, whispering negative and morbid insults to him as the cat man simply sat there. Husker didn't pay them no mind as he simply continue to drink from the bottle that was half way done, he knew there was no use to confront them since they'll always hang about.

Suddenly a pain shot up through his arm that held the bottle as the casino cat quickly dropped the alcoholic beverage while yelping in agony. Using his other hand, clutching onto the pain ridden arm as Husk panted, as if the internal affliction will wither away with each breath he exhale.

It didn't... If anything, It grew worse, it's burning sensation slowly began to increase in torturing agony as it slowly spread across his body. The war veteran backed away from the ledge and towards a wall to steady himself, clutching both his arms as tears began to form.

_"Not again! Not now..!"_

Was all Husk can repeat in his head, shutting his eyes like there was a threatening force in front of him. The ghosts and demons from the back of his mind began to manifest around him, their voices kept overlapping one another though it didn't matter as it was all the same.

Every abusive remark, insult laced with venom and blame that aimed towards the alcoholic gambler began to add to the gruesome scenery of the war. Flashes of blood and dead bodies sprayed everywhere, guts splattered throughout the battlefield, the torment that his own comrades and enemies displayed on their body as screams and wailing filled the winged cat demon's head.

The tears were falling through his shut eyes, Husk began to sob as he clutched his head, his claws piercing through his skin underneath the fur once more. Blood trickled down and staining the fur and claws, the metallic scent being picked up by gambler's nose as he felt sick. The environment around him deteriorate to that into a black mass of nothingness.

Husk opened his eyes just slightly but enough to see the scene before him, he felt his blood running cold as he stared at the man that he wish to see once again. The light of his life when he was alive, all rotting and mutilated as bones poked out in several places, the blood was dry and maggots wriggling within the decomposed guts.

The casino cat began to back away as he felt immense guilt and grief struck him like a lightning bolt, glancing at himself he saw he was human but blood was shown on his hands, the old faded scars on his arms were visibly shown and they were fresh.

The butchered body of his past lover slowly walked towards the petrified veteran, Husk clutched his head again as tears streamed down his face while his personal tormenters began to surround him.

"Stop it..! Leave me alone!" Husk began to shout through his sobs.

It did nothing as the walking corpse continue to make it's way, the demons harsh whispering became louder.

"SHUT UP! I F*CKING SAID SHUT UP!" Husk was screaming at this point, his vision blur from all the tears that was blocking his view. He wanted to run, he wanted to get away from this punishment...

All he wanted was for this to stop...

Suddenly Husk can feel himself falling, all those screaming and wailing filled the dark abyss as he descended to who knows where.

...

...

...

It was quiet...

No screams...

No dark entities crowding him...

No thoughts running through his empty mind...

...

...

...

His senses were slowly but surely returning... He can feel someone holding him close... Then his hearing came to, the only audio though that came through was faint static. His eyelids felt heavy but found enough strength to at least lift them just enough for him to get a good look. His vision was a bit blurry but he can make out a scheme of red and black until he slipped back to unconsciousness...

...

...

...

The feeling of something soft beneath him was enough for Husk to stir out of his deep slumber as his tail twitched and his wings ruffled when he regained control over his limbs. His golden hazel eyes began to adjust to the dimly lit room as his ears began to shift, the casino gambler slowly propped himself up to a semi sitting position, shaking as he did so.

The alcoholic hissed quietly as he can feel a slight pain while doing so, examining himself he saw bandages wrapped around his arms. Despite the coverage, Husk can see blood staining the white colored material as it contrasted each other. His hand slowly raised to his head as he also felt patches of bandages in certain spots, gently tracing over it with his claws.

A light headache began to manifest as the gambler scanned the room to the best of his abilities, the interior itself took the form of a office than an actual room, vintage items decorated it, giving it a old timey feeling. That's when his brain began to piece together of where he was...

He was in Alastor's room...


	10. Comfort Comes A Long Way

_His mental breakdown..._

For the past several minutes, Husk has been piecing together the event that went down on the rooftop. He shuddered slightly as he vividly remembers the corpse that was what he can deduce to be his former lover, Husk felt sick before changing his thoughts to something else.

Something about it just didn't felt right, ever since his arrival in Hell, he has never experience a breakdown that revolved around his deceased companion. If anything Husk simply chose to forget his past life and go on with his new one, but the fact that he's remembering his loved one now was beyond the gambler.

The bartender simply sighed as he rubbed his eyes to ward off any drowsiness that may linger, his ears twitch at someone approaching the room. Before Husk can react, the door was swung open and there stood the infamous Radio Demon himself as he was here holding a tray with a plate of food and a cup of tea.

"Ah, my darling Husker! You have risen from your slumber!" Alastor said with joy but Husk can hear a hint of some hidden anger. The radio demon's smile was also giving it away, it wasn't his usual grinning malicious smile, but it was more sharp and slightly twitchy as if trying to keep hidden his true feelings. Reading people's emotions was something Husk can appreciate to have at times like these.

Alastor walked over to the winged cat demon after closing the door shut and sitting on the edge of the bed, "I brought you some food and a nice cup of chamomile tea... I figured it help with your shaking..." The smiling sinner commented as he takes note of Husk's constant twitching of his tail and his paws were shaking ever so slightly.

The alcoholic gambler simply nodded in thanks as he does his best to keep his shaking paws under wraps, slowly eating the scrambled eggs that had shredded mozzarella cheese coating it. The cat demon ears lowered in content at the taste of the Italian cheese that linger on his taste buds, it was one of the few things he loved aside from gambling and drinking excessive cheap booze.

The radio demon simply looked over his wild-card as they ate, normally he would be questioning Husk of what happen on that rooftop that led him to being harmed to a degree. Alastor remembered when he arrived at the rooftop, as a response to being alerted of Husk's breakdown by his shadowy companion, that he witness Husk clawing himself as they bled at a dangerous rate.

The deer demon was trying to talk through Husk, but the cat demon simply ignored him as he continued to go through his panic attack. Alastor then tried to approach Husk and perhaps get his mind right on track, but that's when the gambler took notice of the smiling red head.

He looked scared...

Petrified even...

His tears were welling up and falling from his wide eyes as his pupils have shrank upon seeing Alastor, Husk began to shake even more than he was before and his claws clinged to the veteran's head and drawing more blood. The smiling sinner reached his hand out to Husk on instinct but was taken aback as Husk screamed at him while those fear ridden eyes allowed more tears to stream and stain his fur.

_"Stop it..! Leave me alone!" _

Those were Husk's exact words as he backed away from Al, and something about it seemed off to the radio broadcaster. The way he said it, the tone, the emotions that were displaying through his words...

The radio overlord simply spoke out to Husk to try and calm his kitten down, "Darling Husker, it's alright... Just let me help you... I-" was all that Alastor can say before being interrupted by the alcoholic who screamed in response.

_"SHUT UP! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!"_

The smiling demon quickly noticed Husk's position, without much thought he moved towards the gambling cat demon just as Husk backed off over the edge of the rooftop.

...

Alastor soon snapped from the memory as Husk snapped his claws in front of his face, "Ya alright Al?" Husk asked with worry hidden behind it as he looked into Alastor's eyes.

The radio demon needed to know...

"Husk, if I may ask, what happen while you were on the roof of the establishment..?" Alastor asked as he returned Husk a concerned look, his smile softer than before. Husk stayed silent as he glanced down to his bandaged arms as if it had words written on them. Frankly, Husk didn't like bring up his breakdowns considering they always contained moments he wished he never have to relive again but he remembered the night out at the bar.

The night that the veteran half drunkenly and half sincerely confessed his worries to the Radio Demon. He remembered how the winged cat demon was crying pathetically and even was clawing his arms as he shouted and screamed at Alastor for answers.

Yet that was also the night the smiling radio broadcaster had confessed to Al about his feelings, when the powerful overlord led Husk away from that explosion that set him off, and the night that contained the memory of their kissing.

The kissing that meant so many things for Husk, he wasn't being used, he wasn't being made fun of, and he was finally feeling relief and joy for the first time since his death.

Husk sighed as he glanced back over to Alastor.

The gambling alcoholic knew he'd had to tell Al either way...

Taking a deep breath before straightening his sitting position, "I had another meltdown if it wasn't obvious..." Husk mustered out as he gently trace his claws over his bandages. Alastor stayed silent, signaling the gambler continue.

"At first it revolved around the Vietnam War, I figured I just get flashes of it like my other panic attacks... I didn't question why it was being triggered but I fucking hated it when they just come randomly..." Husk hissed at the last sentence as he sighed again, "Then all of a sudden, it changed... To someone I thought I have forgotten completely about until now..." Husk says as he scratches his bandages, the radio demon gently stopping the cat demon before it could undo the wrapping.

The veteran hesitated but nonetheless held onto Alastor hand as he began to shake slightly, "My former lover, except he was... Mangled... Butchered and... Fuck..." Was all that Husk can stutter out before his mind was replaying that one scene, his body shaking as his wings began to ruffle.

In response, Alastor slowly moved to sit beside Husk on the bed and wrapped an arm around his kitten as an attempt to calm the barkeep. His hand gently stroking behind Husk's ears as the couple sat there in silence, the winged cat demon took a few deep breathes to lessen his shaking.

"Judging from this... I can only imagine how terrible it was for you to suffer through it..." Alastor quietly stated as he glanced down at his Husker who simply nodded in response.

Once again the two demons sat on the bed for several minutes in silence as the two try to figure out how to proceed this.

Husk gently laid his head down on Al's shoulder as he snuggled close to the radio demon, normally he wasn't one for close contact affections but at the moment he didn't care. Alastor didn't mind the close proximity of his wildcard as he simply tighten his grip on the barkeep and nuzzled his face into Husk's fur atop his head.

"Thanks... For saving me..." Husk spoke to break the silence, he closed his eyes as he can feel sleep beginning to crawl upon him.

"Anything for you my dear Husker, I wouldn't want you to be in harms way after I just recently confess to you..." Alastor responded as he stayed where he was, enjoying the warmth that accompanied his lover.

Husk simply chuckled as his wings gently draped over Alastor like a blanket, "I guess ya gotta get use to my sorry ass having these moments..." Husk joked as he sighed.

"I don't mind caring for my kitten, although I prefer it if you don't have them on the roof..." Alastor admitted as he gently kisses Husk cheek to which the cat demon opened his honey gold eyes. The cat demon had a lightly blush on his cheeks but gave a little Eskimo kiss to Al in return, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind the next time I'm fucking bawling my eyes out..." Husk simply stated.

The two soon kiss in a light but yet loving manner, the worries and pain all fading away as it the feeling of love and comfort linger instead.


End file.
